Unsuspecting
by Nocturna-life
Summary: Obito Uchiha; the one person that could make Kakashi's blood boil. yet, he could never stay angry with the Uchiha. - AU where Obito and Kakashi are in their twenties. R


This was a prize requested by ElizaRush on Deviantart. she requested a story in line with a drawing she made.  
can easily find it at _.com_ - it's called no one suspects. ( i can't put the link cuss that's against the rules )

.

**Rating - K+**  
**Warning - Shounen-ai ; Boys kissing! -Gasp-**  
**Couple - ObiKaka**

Disclaimer ... i don't oooooown Obito or Kakashiiii ... wish i did though T.T

* * *

The brunette couldn't stop the curses and hisses from escaping his lips as he slid down the hill, lifting at least one foot as the other reached the surface. If it was possible, he'd gladly free both his feet from the evil white fluffy stuff underneath him. But gravity is a bitch.  
Kicking against frozen bark, he forced his body to a halt. While balancing on a root that conveniently grew above ground to save him from the cold, soggy ground, he glanced at the direction they came from. Is abrupt movement forced his teammate to take a pause as well.

" did we lose 'em? " he asked quickly, not even paying attention to the glare he _knew_ Kakashi was throwing him.

" don't know…I'm not staying here to find out though. " the younger male replayed, starting to walk downhill again. " common. " he threw a glance over his shoulder when he didn't hear the soft and enjoyable –to him at least- cracking noise, snow made when you stepped on it. A doubtful look spread over his features as he observed the pained look on the Uchiha's face as the young man looked at the white carpet under his wooden safety tower. " …are you serious? "

Obito looked up, the pained look still intact. " .. it's cold. "

Kakashi frowned, typical Obito. " of course it is.. what? Do you want me to carry you? " he laid the sarcasm thickly onto his offer, clearly not planning nor wanting to carry the other male. His frown deepened when the other's face lid up, Obito clearly didn't notice the sarcasm…seriously the man needed a sarcasm sign around the brunette. " No! "

" awh commooon! " his voice raising a few notes higher as he whined, making the sound all the more unbearable for Kakashi. " I hate snow! I'm more of a.. springy..summery person "

" well…though! Now common. "

The young Uchiha huffed and even pouted a little, very childish..he knew, but he didn't care. Kakashi was being a meanie. He leaned forward a little and toe'ed at the snow, seeming as if he was checking the temperature of the water before diving in the pool. " you just don't trust me anywhere near your butt " he mumbled softly, grinning as he felt Kakashi's chakra take a leap and his body stilled. " yea, you heard me. "

The younger Jounin turned his body, now facing the other. " stop acting like a cat pawing at water and just come over here. "  
Obito groaned but obeyed his friends request and jumped of the root, biting down on his lip as the cold ran up his spine making his whole body go through a slight spasm attack. He walked over to the other that had stopped a few feet away from him, lifting his feet a little higher than normal, causing him to have a slight skip in his pace.  
" it's going to be dark soon. So we'll look for a place to hide out at night and then we'll move on . "

Obito glared, wrinkling his nose in annoyance. " we're staying in this freezing hell hole for the night? "

" yes. " simple, but effective.

" you hate me don't you? "

" you know better. Now, follow. " Kakashi turned on his heel before walking further down the white landscape.

Obito groaned again but decided not to be more difficult – at least for now – and just follow without complaining, much. " woof.. why don't you put me on a leash while you're at it.. " he mumbled softly, more to himself than to Kakashi.

" don't give me any ideas. "

" urg.. "

xXx

Obito kicked the branches and twigs closer together, making sure they stayed in their little heap. He pushed his hands closer together and swiftly formed a couple of seal, ending the chain with the tiger as he moved his left hand closer to his mouth to keep the flames formed through his chakra at bay and in a straight line toward the wood on the cave floor. He walked around the fire and seated himself cross-legged, facing the entrance of the cave.  
He watched Kakashi walk back in, kicking against the ground to rid the snow off of his sandals. Seeing as it didn't work as well as he hoped, he kicked the blue material off and dropped them close to the fire to dry.  
Kakashi kneeled down next to Obito, placing his index finger and thumb under Obito's chin, causing the older man to stiffen. " let me see. "

" see what ? "

Kakashi grinned, forcing Obito to look at him as he inspected the man's cheek. " your stupidity. " he stated softly as his finger traced over the few scratch wounds and the somewhat deeper cut on Obito's cheek. The cold had numbed it, and the flesh around the wound was red and irritated. He sighed. " why aren't you more careful ? " the other just shrugged, not reacting much ever since Kakashi had forcefully turned his head. The white haired shinobi hummed and looked his teammate over again. " are you wounded elsewhere? "

" uhm.. " Obito looked down checking his own body for other wounds. He looked down at his right arm, remembering the flying kunai that had slashed over his flesh earlier. " yeah " he raised his arm, showing Kakashi the tear in his shirt. He untied the bandaged around his top to loosen the fabric around his skin and role the sleeve up so that Kakashi could inspect the wound. It was merely a flesh-wound, but even those could get infected easily. Kakashi sighed again and seated himself fully next to the other male. He busied himself with rubbing alcohol and bandages when Obito watched his every move.

He grabbed a cloth and dipped the alcohol onto it. " this is gonna sting. "

Obito rolled his eyes and turned his head away. " I'm not a child Kakashi I know it's going to stin- AAH! What the hell? " a yelp escaped and he pulled his arm back quickly, holding it close and protectively against his body. " what did you do? "

Kakashi stared in disbelieve at the Uchiha, holding the cloth at the spot where Obito's arm was only a second ago. He swore his eye had started to twitch. " …it's rubbing alcohol. " he tried calmly, noticing the huge restrain in his own voice. He was going to murder the man in his sleep… he really would! If he hadn't loved Obito so much.. he would have!

" it stung! "

There was the twitch again … " OFCOURSE IT STUNG! I just told you it would sting! "

Obito pouted, keeping a lovingly hold on his own arm. " … you don't have to yell, I'm wounded. "

Kakashi pressed his lips firmer together, preventing himself from screaming. Instead of screams a few high pitched, muffled screeches and shrieks escaped the younger male. He hid his face in his hands, gripping at his skull, trying to calm down.

Obito released the hold on his arm and moved closer to Kakashi. Trying to tilt his head so that he could see Kakashi's face. " are you ok? "

" yes. "

The mumble was soft and almost inaudible. Obito smiled a little and moved in further, poking his nose against Kakashi's cheek, nuzzling lightly. " heeeeey.. "

Kakashi smiled a little and shook his head in unbelief of how quickly Obito's mood could change. .. damn him. " what? "

The brunette nudged again, trying to make the other smile more with his 'cute'-act. " guess what? "

Kakashi sighed again and looked up, still smiling lightly. .. damn Obito to hell.. " what? "

" I loooove youuuu~ " he said in a sing-song voice, nudging the other again.

Kakashi's smile broadened, he couldn't help it. Obito could be such a child sometimes, but it always made him laugh. " you're unbelievable … how old are you? " he asked in an insulting manner, trying to point out Obito was acting like a little kid.

" 21 .. too old to be doing stuff like this but it makes you smile. I'll stop doing it when you stop smiling. " he shot back, smirking at the others reaction. Very well aware that Kakashi couldn't help but smile at his idiocy. He moved closer again, nuzzling into Kakashi's cheek. It made the other relax and he knew it. It used to freak Kakashi out… any form of contact used to freak him out. But over the years, Obito had crept himself a way into Kakashi's little private bubble without letting it pop for everyone.  
Obito decided to push his luck and the moment he sensed Kakashi to be completely calm, he sank his teeth into the blue fabric, protecting Kakashi's face and pulled it lower. He was a little surprised when Kakashi didn't bat at him or yell, not for the sake of seeing his face but for the sake of crossing Kakashi's line. The face wasn't much of a mystery anymore, Obito had seen it million of times. Pretty normal when you work together for over 10 years.  
When the mask was pooled around the younger man's neck, Obito pressed his lips against Kakashi's soft skin. Still not being batted away Obito decided he could push his luck a liiiiittle bit further. He moved in further, having Kakashi face him. The other watching him with curiosity, expectation…desire. The Uchiha smiled, moving his hand up to tread his fingers into Kakashi's locks, pulling the other's head back a little as he moved in, pressing his lips against Kakashi's softly. He smiled into the kiss as he felt Kakashi push back. His heart started to settle, still beating loudly from excitement but less from anxiety, which made the hurt and worry of being turned down leave quite quickly, definitely when Kakashi's hands found a place to settle. One was placed on Obito's lower back, at the base of his spine, the other at the back of his neck; giving Kakashi the power to both push closer or pull away. If Kakashi needed that kind of comfort, then he could have it, Obito didn't mind. He tilted his head a little, deepening the kiss before pulling back slowly. Grinning when he swore he heard the other whimper…it could have been his imagination though.  
He rested his forehead against the other's, watching hundreds of emotions dance in the younger mans eyes.  
" bet you didn't see that coming. " his voice was a whisper, nothing more. Not even sure if his usual big mouth was even present anymore.

The silver haired Jounin smiled, shaking his head a little. " .. didn't suspect a thing. "

* * *

Hope you like it. i decided to post it here as well because i loved how it came out ^^

it's a bit silly and fluffy, but i guess i was in that kinda mood XD


End file.
